McCoy's Cop
by Jade1377
Summary: Hank McCoy's life turns upside down when a female cop and her adopted mutant son move to the institute. She shows him the love that he has been craving for since his mutation took place.
1. Chapter 1

I ,Paige MacCabe, am so tired of dealing with these mutant calls. I was called by yet again Mrs. Rodriguez about a mutant boy hanging out in her back yard. I was a detective for crying out loud and I am out here finding mutants that more than likely are just lost and hungry. I arrived to the scene sighing as I saw a stout Hispanic woman with curlers in her hair, dressed in her night gown with giant coke bottle glasses.

"One of those freaks are in my back yard Officer." She told me and escorted me to the back yard.

"Ma'am mutants are just people just like you and me. They are just a gifted." I told her as I finally got to her back yard.

The only thing there besides a grill and some patio furniture was a tree. I grabbed a flash light and looked around for this intruder. It would have been an easy in and out if I hadn't seen some leafs fall from the tree in her yard.

I walked slowly to the tree and looked up. There in the brush was a mutant. I was not sure if this mutant was a male or female. I looked at the young mutant and smiled.

"You can come down now. I will get you away from here." I said and offered my hands. Showing the young mutant that I will not do harm.

"Are you a mutant?" Said a young male voice.

"No I am not." I told him trying to figure out where this was going.

"You aren't safe. Non mutants always hurt me." Said the little boy.

"Well I don't care about if you're a mutant or not. I protect the innocent. If you need my help I'll help you." I told him showing him my badge.

"You promise." He said.

"You got it kid." I explained to him waiting.

He hopped out of the tree and stepped into the light. He looked like a little monkey. I smiled at him and offered my hand. He gave a weak smile and grabbed my hand in his paw/hand. I started taking steps towards the house when Mrs. Rodriguez standing in the way with an evil glint in her eye.

"So you are gonna take that lil freak out of here?" She spat at us.

"I am going to take this little boy to the station so we can take him home ma'am." I said and tried to walk through her house. She got in the way and glared at us.

"I do not want that little monster in my home!" She yelled at me.

"Well ma'am I'm sorry but it is either we walk through your house or we are staying the night. An you really don't want me here. I had a lot of beans for lunch and they are making a comeback." I told her and rubbed my belly to show her the "pain" I was in.

She just glared at the two of us and let us pass. I looked down at the boy and he smiled at me. A full face smile. We got to my car and I helped him in. Once we were both in the car I looked to him and started to laugh.

"You don't have gas do you?" He asked.

"Nope just wanted to get out of her house. I will never understand why people think its ok to treat mutants the way they do. You are just like us, only a little more special." I told him and played with the hair on his head.

He smiled again and leaned into my touch. We sat like this for a while until I heard something over the radio.

"So kid what's your name?" I asked him and started the car.

"My name is Jaime." He replied.

"Well Jaime where do your parents live?" I asked while pulling the car out of the parking spot. Good lord New York parking sucked balls even on the best of days.

"They don't want me. They tossed me out when they found out about my mutation." He said in a hushed tone.

I growled and gripped my steering wheel a little tight. Parents are supposed to love their children; mothers are the voice of god in the eyes and ears of their children. How can any child flourish if their family doesn't show them any love. I breathed deeply and started to count to ten.

I had to figure out what I was going to do with the kid. All the orphanages were getting over run with mutant children every day. He would just wind up on the streets again. Putting him in the system was a no go because mutant children were treated worse if not killed. I tried to think of something to do with the kid but I finally came down to the only thing I knew.

"He kid want to live with me?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't think me some kind of weirdo.

"Really? You would be my new mommy?" Jaime asked me with hope in his tone and eyes.

"If that is what you want kiddo then that is what you got." I told him. It was my honest answer because I for once did want to have a child. I was surprised myself because I was so adamant that I never wanted children.

He smiled showing me his little sharp teeth. He launched himself into my arms and started to cry a little. I patted his back and kept driving. The many talents of a cop is to comfort and drive. I drove to the station so I can finish my shift and do some paper work.

**Three months later.**

"Jaime have you seen my other clip?" I asked him as I was looking all over the house.

"Is it the one with the bat carved into it?" He asked me from his room.

"Yeah." I said as I walked to his door way to hear him better.

Three months had done wonder on the five year old. He didn't look like a droned rat for one. He filled out due to all the food he ate and the happy gleam in his eyes. I felt proud of myself. I wanted him to be happy.

"Where is it little man?" I asked looking at him.

"You showed it to me last night and took it to your room momma." He answered and followed me to my room.

The clip didn't have any bullets in it but it was my cousin's clip and it meant a lot to me. He had passed due to his job in the army. He was killed en route to a cargo drop by a land mine. He died quickly. The reason why the clip had a bat carved into it was because he has a warped sense of humor. He always thought himself the batman of the army base. So everything he owned had the bat symbol on it.

Once I found it I put it in the side table drawer and where it was supposed to be. There next to the bat clip was my normal clip. I got ready for work and turned to my little man.

"Alright little man Ms. Abernathy will be here soon for your lessons. Don't scare her too much and I'll see you at lunch time got it?" I said as I grabbed my badge and a small note pad.

"Yes momma. I'll try very hard in my lessons today." He told me and opened his hand wide so I can give him a hug. I kneeled and hugged him.

"I love you Jaime." I whispered to him.

"I love you too mom." He said to me and kissed my cheek.

I stood and was about to leave when low and behold there's a guy in a wheel chair, a red head and a guy with sun glasses.

"Hello Ms. MacCabe, my name is Charles Xavier. These are my co-workers Jean Grey and Scott Summers. We were hoping to have a minute of your time." The wheel chair guy said in a pleasant voice.

"Look Chrome-sides I have to go to work. Anything you gotta say to me can wait till I get off shift tonight at five. Have a nice day." I told him and shut the door and walked past them.

The three people looked at each other and then back at me as I got into the car. Something tells me that today is going to be a stressful day. I rolled my eyes and continued on with what I was doing. Didn't need a weirdo and his two nannies trying to stop me from working.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long day at the precinct and I really needed a break. I walked from my car to the door of my apartment when I saw that there was a card on my door. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to see Jaime at the table with his teacher.

"Hello Jaime how has the learning been?" I asked as I kissed his head.

"Very good Momma. I know who Christopher Columbus is and what he did." Jaime said happily.

I went into the kitchen and got out some salads and a burger that I had made earlier. I heated them up for a few minutes and handed Jaime some milk and a small portion of salad. Once the burgers were done we sat down and ate.

He told me what he learned while I was away. I could tell that he was excited because his tail was swishing back and forth quickly. We enjoyed our lunch until my phone went off. It was a clock telling me that my lunch break was over.

"Well kiddo I will be back in a few hours. Don't cause too much trouble for your teacher." I told him and started to clean up our lunch mess then started to leave.

"Have a good evening momma!" Jaime said and waved at me.

"See ya!" I stated and left passing his tutor.

*After sift*

I was finally able to get home when I saw a different car near our apartment. I blinked a few times at said car trying to figure out why it was there. I shrugged my shoulders and got out of the car and walked into my apartment.

I walked in and went to my room to change. Jaime and his tutor were talking about what they were going to do for tomorrow's lessons. I changed into some black jeans and a white button down.

Once I was done I helped the tutor out. When I turned to talk to Jaime I was stopped by a knock on the door. I sighed and turned back around and opened the door. There was the guy with his two followers from this morning.

"Well hello come in come in, it's not like I have a life to spend with my son." I said with a shit eating grin on my face.

Jaime laughed and walked around the couch to see the new people. They walked in or in the bald guy's case wheel in. They stood in my living room looking around and at my son with no tact. I didn't like it so I stood in front of Jaime so they couldn't stare at him.

"So Charles what can I do for you?" I asked waiting for them to say something.

"As I said this morning I am Charles Xavier and I run an institute where children mutants go so they can not only learn without being persecuted by the outside world and where they learn to control their powers. We are here to ask if you will let us take your son with us." Charles said gently.

I turn to Jaime and kneel down so we are both at eye level.

"So kiddo what do you want? To stay with me or to go with them?" I asked him.

He looked into my eyes trying to figure out what he should do. He looked a little panicked and I just patted his head gently.

"I wanna go but only if you come with me momma." Jaime said and hugged me.

"We can move the two of you to the institute if that is what you want." Charles said with a soft smile on his face.

"Well looks like we are moving kiddo!" I told him and kissed his furry little head.

A new adventure awaits us in the haven that is this institute.


End file.
